


Fidarsi

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Durante il periodo di X Factor, M/M, attacco di panico, fiducia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: "Gennaro non si ricorda qual è stato il preciso momento in cui nella sua vita ha iniziato a contare su Alessio. Ma sa con certezza che ogni volta che tutto sembra andare male, ogni volta che si sente impaurito o sopraffatto, c’è dentro di lui la consapevolezza che Alessio arriverà a tirarlo fuori dall’abisso, a scaldarlo dal gelo e ad alzarlo da terra."Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	Fidarsi

Il boato della folla riesce a sentirlo anche da dietro le quinte, anche se la frenesia del live fa correre le persone da una parte all’altra impartendosi ordini o chiedendo consigli, o ancora lanciandosi parole che a Gennaro non interessano, impegnato com’è a ricontrollare ancora una volta che gli in-ear siano a posto e che non gli scivolino come sempre durante X Factor.

Sente l’ansia e il terrore iniziare a farsi spazio nel suo animo e prendere possesso dei suoi arti che si bloccano. Sta succedendo di nuovo, sente di nuovo il mondo farsi lontano, le orecchie prendono a fischiare, lo sguardo è fisso in un punto senza guardarlo davvero, perché troppo impegnato ad esaminarsi dentro per cercare un modo di fermare ciò che sta accadendo. Chiede aiuto ai suoi polmoni, pregandoli di respirare normalmente ma quelli non sentono e continuano a gonfiarsi e sgonfiarsi aritmicamente. Chiede aiuto alla sua mente supplicandola di riprendere il controllo ma quella non può sentirlo, troppo impegnata a capire cosa c’è che non vada. Chiede allora aiuto al cuore, che pompa spasmodicamente il sangue che sente pulsare nelle orecchie attutendogli l’udito, ma neanche questo può aiutarlo troppo impegnato a tenere in vita un corpo che si sente morire.

La mano si muove senza che lui lo ordina, troppo preso a cercare un appiglio dentro di sé, e si stringe attorno la maglia del ragazzo poco davanti a lui. Alessio si gira e la prima cosa che Gennaro vede sono i suoi due occhi piccoli, caldi e profondi che si tuffano nei suoi a loro volta.

 

Gennaro si ricorda della prima volta che sono saliti su un palco. Si ricorda che faceva così caldo che la maglietta gli si appiccicava dietro la schiena. Si ricorda che era sera e che non c’era molta gente, tanto che se tratteneva il respiro quasi poteva sentire le cicale che cantavano nel boschetto poco distante. Si ricorda che quando aveva guardato i piedi inchiodati a terra dalla paura di fare qualcosa di male aveva visto quelli di Alessio entrare nel suo campo visivo e mettersi davanti a suoi. Aveva alzato e lo sguardo e gli occhi dolci e gentili di Alessio erano terrorizzati esattamente come i suoi, ma gli aveva sorriso e messo una mano sulla spalla. E d’improvviso le sue gambe si erano ricordate come si cammina.

 

Gennaro ricorda che la sera in cui aveva litigato con i suoi, il tempo non era dei più miti. Si ricorda che aveva preso la prima giacca che si era trovato davanti e che si era richiuso la porta furiosamente dietro le spalle. Il freddo aveva iniziato da subito a mordergli le guance e le mani era premute nelle tasche nel tentativo di prendere quanto più calore possibile. I piedi si alternavano veloci senza meta per tenersi al caldo. Si ricorda di essere finito davanti casa di Alessio, quando ormai il naso era rosso insieme alle gote e le mani si muovevano piano e a fatica.

Si ricorda che Alessio lo aveva visto dalla finestra della sua camera e che prima che Gennaro potesse decidere se andarsene o restare lui aveva aperto la porta e gli aveva detto di entrare. Alessio non gli chiese nulla quella notte, si limitò a dargli un pigiama e rimpinzarlo di bevande calde, nella speranza di farlo stare meglio. Gennaro si era davvero riscaldato quando, sfinito, si era addormentato accanto ad Alessio.

 

Gennaro è sempre stato una di quelle persone sommerse dai ricordi, soffiata via dalle emozioni e congelata dai sentimenti. E quando tutto questo sembrava troppo da poterlo sostenere affogava tutto nell’alcol di un bicchiere. Non era un vizio, era istinto di sopravvivenza. Ancora si ricorda la prima volta che lui e Alessio avevano litigato davvero tanto e nonostante non fosse proprio lucido ricorda gli occhi terrorizzati prima e furenti poi dell’amico che lo andava a prendere al lato del vialetto sul quale si era accasciato perché non riusciva più a muoversi. Le parole di Alessio non le ricorda più, non le ricordava più già il giorno successivo, quello che la sua mente annegata nei fumi dell’alcol aveva deciso di salvare era la sensazione delle mani forti ma gentili di Alessio che lo tiravano su e se lo caricavano addosso e lo portavano a casa, al sicuro.

 

Gennaro non si ricorda qual è stato il preciso momento in cui nella sua vita ha iniziato a contare su Alessio. Non ricorda quando è stato il primo giorno in cui ha pensato _C’è Alessio, andrà tutto bene_. Ma sa con certezza che ogni volta che tutto sembra andare male, ogni volta che si sente impaurito o sopraffatto, c’è dentro di lui la consapevolezza che Alessio arriverà a tirarlo fuori dall’abisso, a scaldarlo dal gelo e ad alzarlo da terra.

Perciò forse in questo momento che gli occhi sono specchiati nei suoi e che Alessio gli fa un sorriso accennato nonostante sia terrorizzato alla stessa maniera e gli mette una mano sulla spalla stringendola appena e gli sussurra «Mi fido di te», Gennaro sa che finché ci sarà Alessio nei paraggi, tutto sarebbe andato bene. Il cuore piano piano smette di battere così forte, non ha più bisogno di fargli sapere che non stanno morendo. I polmoni riprendono a gonfiarsi a cadenza normale e le orecchie non fischiano più, riprendendo ad ascoltare il mondo attorno a loro. La mente si quieta, ormai c’è Alessio.

Gennaro accenna un sorriso, che fa da specchio a quello davanti a lui e quando si dividono per salire sul palco e la folla li applaude e le luci lo accecano e la paura sembra poter tornare da un momento all’altro, si volta e pensa che in fondo Alessio è l’unica persona di cui si sia mai fidato e che se lui nutre fiducia nei suoi confronti allora Gennaro può fidarsi di sé stesso.


End file.
